The Rubber Hero, Strawhat Luffy
by Bobmarily1234
Summary: Monkey D. Luffy is a boy with lofty dreams. He Dreams on becoming the number one hero. His spirit and determination catch the attention of the current No.1 Hero,and he will give him a little something to make this goal a little easier to achieve.
1. Chapter 1

A young boy of fourteen was running down a street in Musutafu, Japan. On the street a battle was taking place between several heroes and a villain. The Villain was huge, with a shark like had dreadlocks atop its head and a beard around its pointed chin.A stranger to this world would probably be confused as to the origin of the ability these heroes where displaying

Many years ago a glowing child was born in china. After that, people all over the world with abilities that could only be described as superpowers started being born. Soon the abnormal became normal. From this change, a profession that people before could only dream of became a reality, Heroes.

The villain was on a railway bridge over the street causing havoc. A group of onlookers being held back by police are spectating the battle. The boy squeezes his way to the front of the crowd to get a good view. A hero with a costume with wooden components engages the villain.

"Wow who's fighting the shark guy?" asked the boy.

The boy had a head of messy raven colored hair. On his head was a straw hat with a red ribbon wrapped around it, He had a scrawny build and he wore a school uniform. He had a scar under his left eye. On his face he wore a large smile.

The hero jumped up of the roof of the train wait stop. "Illegal ability use during rush hour, on top of assault and robbery. Your pure evil."

The wood on his arm started to form into branches. " Your punishment." He said.

 **Lacquered chains prison**

The Branches shot out with the intent of restraining the monster. But suddenly another voice shouted out.

 **Canyon** **Cannon**

A giant woman, larger than the buildings around her, launched a devastating flying kick at the monster's chin, causing it to cough up blood. knocking it out.

The boy's eyes shined like stars at the sight of the large woman. "WOW She took out the shark in one hit!"

She bent down and picked up monster by the pants leg. Bending down in a suggestive manner as she did. "Today is my debut." she said.

The monster shrunk down to a smaller size and was apprehend by the police. The Heroine was waving towards the multitude of reporters taking pictures of her and the apprehended villain. Meanwhile the wooden hero sulks atop the roof of train stop. Depressed about the glory that was stolen from him.

"She must be pretty strong." The boy said.

"You seem Pretty interested in hero's kid what's your name?" a man with three star like protrusions coming from his head asked.

"My name is Monkey D. Luffy , and I'm the man who gonna be the number one hero!" the boy now revealed as Luffy proclaimed.

"Well that's quite the dream you have their kid. be sure to give it everything you got." said the star headed man.

"You bet I will star guy." Luffy said with a large grin before he started to run to school.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Ok, you are all in your final year of middle school! So, it's now or never for you all to start thinking about your future!" the teacher said to his class in a dramatic fashion.

"So now I shall be handing out the career planning paper to all you!" he said, snatching one of the documents off the pile in front of him.

"But hey, who I kidding, I know you all want to be heroes, am I right." He said as he throw up some of the papers.

At this remark the entire class went into an uproar, showing of their various quirks. Luffy was also joining in the cheering. Standing with one foot on his desk and stretching his arms into spring like shapes. One of the student however was silent during all this.

"Well does every one here have a good quirk? Just remember that using your quirk out in public is strictly forbidden." The teacher warned

"Sir, please don't put me on the same level as these "Extras"!" The previously quiet boy said.

The boy was leaning back in his chair with his feet on his desk. "I don't intend to make friends with people with weak quirks."he said with a smug look.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY KATSUKI!" a kid with a rocky head shouted at him.

The boys name was Katsuki Bakugou. A boy that has spiky blond hair and had quite the violent and arrogant personality.

"Shut up you extras, and act as such!"

"Oh yes, Bakugou is it? From what I hear you want to go to the U.A High School, don't you?" The teacher asked, much to the students shock.

"Doesn't that school require a total score of 79 to get in?!"

"I heard the entrance exam is also cut throat."

"I'm not surprised extras like you are quacking!" Bakugou said, jumping up on his desk.

"I already passed the mock test with an A! I'm the only one here that will go to U.A!"

He continued "I will even surpass All Might and become the highest ranked hero ever!"

"Now that you mention it, Luffy also wants to go to U.A."

The class looked in the direction of the straw hat wearing boy. Luffy however fell asleep during Bakugou's speech. The class all collectively sweat dropped seeing the sleeping form of the boy. Most of the kids there didn't think such a carefree boy like him could get into such a prestigious school such as U.A. His quirk was so basic. Most of the kids saw Luffy's quirk, seeing him stretch his arms. Only people with powerful quirks could hope of getting into U.A. Bakugou got angry at him for ignoring him, as well as falling asleep during his proclamation.

"WAKE UP YOU BASTARD!" Bakugou shouted as he slammed an explosive palm on luffy's desk. The force knocked luffy off his chair and onto the floor. This caused Luffy to wake up groggily and ask "Is class over yet?"

"You think you can get in to U.A with such a shitty quirk? Don't make me laugh. What makes you think that you can compete on the same level as me?" Bakugou sneered at Luffy while standing over him, palms billowing.

"Well I want to be the Number One hero, and Yuuei was the same School All Might went to so that's the place I decided I should go." Luffy said looking up at Bakugou with a smile. Not even the least bit phased by the violent boy looming over him.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?! YOUR DEAD!" Bakugou shouted at Luffy, ready to pounce.

"OK, that's enough you two!" shouted the teacher.

 **XXXXXXXXXXX**

The rest of the school day went by uneventfully. The class now getting ready to leave. Luffy got up from his seat and stretched out the tension in his arms. He started to walk towards the window before hearing his name being called out.

"Luffy, I still have something to settle with you." Bakugou said as he approached him with a dirty look.

Luffy turned around and looked at him with a neutral look on his face. "Yea, what up Bako."

Bakugou got into Luffy's face and growled out "My Names Bakugou Jackass and what makes you think that you even have a chance of getting into U.A, with such a worthless quirk like that?"

Luffy simply smiled and said "Well I don't see any reason why I won't be able to. I'm strong after all."

At this Bakugou laughed hysterically and said " YOU, STRONG, a scrawny wimp like you with such a shity quirk like that. Don't make me laugh.

"My quirk's not bad and it doesn't matter what you say, I will get in yuuei and become the number 1 hero!" Luffy said, starting to put one leg out the open window.

"Wait where the hell do you think you're going, you bastard!"

"See ya!" was all he said before jumping out the window.

"COME BACK HERE!"

"Isn't this the third floor?" one of Bakugou's friends asked.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Luffy was walking home while humming a simple tune to himself. He was thinking about what it will be like in Yuuie. He couldn't wait to see all the heros that supposedly taught at the school. He couldn't wait!

He hasn't been in the city for very long, Only being here for a year so far. In that short time he had made quite a few friends he'd hang out with. However he was planning on doing training today, working on improving his fighting techniques with his quirk. When he came to the city, most of his fellow classmates thought his quirk to be useless in combat. Hell that what most people in his life told him. Many people told him his quirk is only useful for rescue operations. Which it is, It is very useful in those kinds of situations. However his grandfather thought otherwise putting him though very harsh combat, survival, and general fitness training. While at First glance you wouldn't think it, his body is very well toned and muscular. He was also much stronger and more physically fit than many kids his age.

While coming out of a small road tunnel he didn't notice a sludge like liquid coming out of the manhole cover near the exit of the tunnel. The liquid shaped itself a face with two menacing eyes as well as a large set of teeth.

"A medium sized body…to hide in."

The sludge creature lunged at Luffy. Luffy looked behind him to see the creature coming. He quickly jumped out of the way. However the creature managed to get ahold of his arm, causing it to stretch out while he jumped.

"What an interesting quirk you have their…" the villain gargled out.

"Let go of me bastard!" Luffy shouted as he shot his fist out at the sludge villain. However, one his fist connected the the liquid mass it simply sunk in like his other hand. The villain then lunged at Luffy once again. Due to his arms being stuck in the villain he could not dodge. The villain engulfed Luffy's body, trying to smother him. Luffy struggled with all his strength but couldn't get the sludge off of him.

"Now would you please stop resisting, I promise to make this quick. Won't last any more than forty five seconds."

Just as the villain said this. The manhole cover was blasted upward and another figure Crawled out holding a plastic bag.

"Do not worry kid!"

Luffy and the villain's eyes looked at at the disturbance. The villains eyes widening in fear.

"I'm here!"

He launched his fist at the villain.

 **TEXAS SMASH**

The shock wave of the punch was so strong it blasted the villain of Luffy. Glops of sludge going in all directions. Luffy's face was stretched in the direction of the air pressure, soon snapping back into place. Luffy blinked a few times and laughed.

"Fuu,I almost died, shishishishi"

Luffy looked at his savior and instantly recognized him.

"WOW, IT'S ALL MIGHT!" Luffy shouted with excitement.

"Yes, it is me. Are you alright kid, that villain didn't hurt you did he?" All might asked. Slightly disturbed by the boy humor in the fact he almost died.

"Nah, i'm fine, all he did was surprise me." Luffy responded with a laugh

"Good, I apologize for you getting caught up in that. I usually don't make mistakes like that but I,m new to these parts. Besides I'm off camera!"

All Might took a bottle of soda out of the bag he was carrying and chug it. He then found the puddle of sludge with the villains eyes in it, scooping it up and putting it in the now empty bottle.

"But thanks to you I caught the fiend!" All Might proclaimed, holding up the now bottled villain.

"Cool, so your the number one hero All Might!"

"Yes my boy, I am All Might, The Symbol of Peace!" All Might proclaimed.

"So this is what the number one hero is like! You're so much cooler in person!"

"Why, thanks for the compliment. Who might you be my boy?"

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy and I'm gonna be the number one hero, one day!" Luffy proclaimed.

All Might raised a brow at this."That's quite to goal you have their my boy. Think you're up for the task kid?"

"Of course I am. I'm going to enroll into U.A next year to. It the school you went to to right, so it's gotta be a good place."

All Might laughed at this and simply said "Well we shall see. I wish you luck in your endeavor. Now I must hand this guy over to the authorities."He crunched down on his knees "Have a nice day." He said as he launched himself into the sky.

"See ya!" Luffy said as he waved both his hands.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

'What interesting boy.' All Might thought to himself as he soared through the sky. He then coughed up a little blood.

'Shit, my times almost up.'

He soon chose a building to landed on. But not long after he landed he had a fit of coughing, spitting up even more blood. In a burst of steam the previously muscular figure was replaced with a gaunt, almost skeletal one.

'Dammit! I wasn't paying attention to how much time I had. Well at least no one saw me.'

He opened the door to the building and started to make his way down. He then reached into his pocket to grab a hold of the bottled villain but found nothing. His sunken eyes widened. Suddenly outside of the window right next to him he saw an explosion in the distance.

'Oh No'

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Shortly before All Might's discovery of the missing villain, Bakugou and two of his friends were walking down the street together, chatting amongst themselves.

"So, that Luffy kid, didn't he move here like a year ago or something?" asked one of the boys, holding a box of cigarettes.

"I think so. He sure has high aspirations." said the other using his very long fingers to take a cigarette from the box his friend was holding.

"Shut up, that wimp thinks he can be number one. Just thinking about it pisses me off." Bakugou said brooding, blowing up the can of soda in his hand.

He looked back at his friends, seeing them smoking and yelled "Hey didn't I tell you to stop that?! If you get caught then it will go on my record to!

As the boys were getting scolded they saw a mass of sludge approach Bakugou from behind."H-hey." said the kid with the long fingers in fear, pointing behind Bakugou.

"A Body…with a good quirk."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Luffy was continuing to walk his way home. He was also thinking about his encounter with All Might.

"Wow, he's even cooler in person, strong to." He said as he looked up at the sky.

"Once I become a hero one day I will surpass him and become the number one hero."

Luffy then heard a commotion to his left and saw people huddled around. He saw smoke and debris being thrown in front of the crowd.

"Is there another villain causing trouble?" He asked to no one in particular before running off to see what's happening. Soon got there and started making his way in front of the crowd. When he got there he saw a familiar villain rampaging through the streets

"Is that the slime thing,how did he get away from All Might?"

He looked closer at the villain to see it had caught someone...someone he recognized.

"BAKO?!" Luffy shouted in surprise.

Luffy saw Bakugou inside the sludge villain. He was struggling to escape. Luffy looked around and saw heroes trying to get close to the captured Bakugou but he was flailing around and using his quirk to try and get the villain of him, making it to dangerous to get close. Soon the heroes came together to discuss how they will handle the situation.

"We need to wait for a hero with the right quirk to come along. We can't get close to them!"

Luffy looked back at Bakugou and saw a look of desperation on his face. At this Luffy sprinted at the villain, surprising the crowd and authorities as well as a certain skeletal figure. The Hero's and police yelled at him to stop but he didn't listen.

He launched his right arm out at the villain. The arm went in to the villains liquid form and wrapped around the captured Bakugou. The villain and Bakugou's eyes widened at launched his other arm at a nearby street lamp and warped the arm around it. Luffy then Jumped and started pulling in on his left arm launching himself in the direction of the street light and pulling Bakugou towards him. He them started pulling in his other arm, Trying to dislodge Bakugou from the villain. Bakugou's Mouth and torso were free but his legs up to his waist as well as his arms were still trapped in the villain.

"What are you doing you bastard!" Bakugou yell with his mouth now freed.

Luffy shouted back "What does it look like i'm doing! I'm saving you!"

"I don't need some Scrawny wimp to save me!"

"I don't care what you say! You look like you needed saving, so I'm saving you!"

The skeletal figures eyes widened at this.

With one last tug Bakugou was free, but he was moving to fast towards Luffy and the wall behind them.

 **RUBBER FUSEN**

Luffy's body blew up like a balloon and he managed to provide a safe cushion for Bakugou to impact. Once luffy landed he reverted back to normal and put Bakugou down.

"Gee, that sure was close Bako, shishishishi!" Luffy said with a laugh.

Bakugou yelled at him "I didn't need you to save me jackass! And my names Bakugou!"

The onlookers were shocked that the boy managed to dislodge the captured kid. The villain was enraged at the strawhatted boy that almost got him arrested once today.

" YOU THINK THIS IS OVER! I WILL TAKE THAT KID OVER AND KILL YOU STRAWHAT!"

The villain lunged at the boys Luffy stood in front of Bakugou in a fighting stance. Ready to fight the villain. The hero's tried to intervene. But the Villain only got so far before a muscular figure landed in front of him.

"YOU KID,SHOWED YOU GOT WHAT IT TAKES!" He raised his fist "A PRO MUST ALWAYS BE WILLING TO RISK HIS LIFE!"All Might shouted before slamming his fist down on the villain.

 **DETROIT SMASH**

The Villain exploded in all falling out of the sky like rain. The air pressure of the attack caused onlookers to cover their faces at the massive amount of wind stood there in awe while Bakugou looked in shock. The crowd went crazy.

"His punch Changed the weather!"

"It's All Might!"

All Might just looked back at the crowd.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Afterward the hero's collected the scattered body of the villain. The police then put him into custody. The Hero's were scolding Luffy for his brash , wile he did save Bakugou, he could of hurt himself and the Bakugou. Bakugou on the other hand was getting praise for his quirk and fighting spirit.

After all was said and done Luffy put his hands behind his head and started to walk back home.

"LUFFY!"

Luffy looked back to see a angry Bakugou staring him down.

"I never asked you to save me! Don't think just because you managed to get me out of that bastard that you will mount to anything close to me! How dare a bastard with a weak quirk like you pity me! Don't think this makes us friends!" Bakugou shouted at him.

He then turned around and yelled "Stupid Wimp!" and stormed off.

Luffy Just smiled and yelled back "See ya tomorrow Bako!" before running off.

Just about he was to cross the street a muscular figure dashed out of the corner of a wall.

"I AM HERE!"

"All Might, Last time I saw you were being hounded by reporters."

"Shaking them off was a piece of cake for I am All Mig…" Mid sentence he turned back into his skeletal form, Coughing up blood.

Luffy looked in surprise and looked around."Who are you? What happened to All Might?

All Might just stood there and said. "I am All Might" as he said this blood poured out of his mouth.

Luffy looked at him confused "What, All Might is tall and has big muscles."

All might just sighed and turned back into his muscle form "Do you believe me now!" After this he changed back with a bloody cough

"Whoa you are All Might. What happened to you"

All Might lifted his shirt to reveal a large scar on his abdomen " Five years ago I received this wound here. It nearly destroyed my lungs and my stomach was removed."

He let go of his shirt and looked at Luffy. "I have come to say thank you and present to you a proposal." Luffy tilted his head in curiosity.

He continued "You were the only one who acted out of all the people there. You, a young middle school student, not only acted when no one else would and you succeeded and that spurred me into action.

Luffy smiled and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"I Believe you got what it takes to become the number one hero!"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Hello, this was the first chapter of this story with an uncertain future. This is my first time writing a story so I don't expect it to be perfect, but I tried. I hope to Improve as time goes on. I hope to continue this for a good while so we will see what happens. If you have any comments leave it in the reviews and if you have any advice for me moving forward, DM me or leave it in the reviews.**

 **This story was inspired by a pair of Videos by the youtuber** **Vocal Pineapple Academia. I changed some stuff from what's in the videos to make luffy be more like Luffy from one piece.**

 **Now, Luffy right now is not as strong as he is in one piece. I do plan on giving him his gears and I might worm haki in some how.**

 **Anyway that all see ya next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

A brief silence lingered between the two before Luffy spoke up.

"I already know I can. But it cool to know that All Might believes in me."

Luffy let out a chuckle and put his hands on his hips. All Might saw this and grinned. This kid had spirit and he liked it. He was sure he was making the right choice.

"I like your spirit kid but that's not all I have to say" All Might said.

All Might held his arms for arms up either side of himself and said "You're the one who's worthy to inherit my power."

Luffy titied his head in confusuin "Huh?"

All Mights head shot up and his hands swung across his chest"You heard me, and besides it's just a suggestion for real test is just beginning!"

He pointed at Luffy "It's only a matter of whether or not you'll try your damndest to absorb my power!" He finished saying with a spurt of blood.

Luffy looked even more confused "I don't get it."

"It's about my quirk kid." All Might said, wiping the blood from his mouth.

"You know about that weekly photo magazine "Friday"? They just have my quirk down as some generic strength booster.I always evade the question with some well timed zingers whenever it come up in interviews and the like."

He continued "You see I would not be the almighty "symbol of peace" if I was not, in fact, "natural born hero."

"For you see my quirk is a power not unlike the secret torch of legend that's passed on from one barer to the next." He said ,head up, looking at the sky, arms outstretched.

Luffy, still looking confused, simply asked "What are you talking about?"

All Might just sighed and said "It's a quirk I can give to other people. And I've tagged you as Its next in line."

Luffy raised his eyebrows at this "Then what's your quirk?"

All might smiled "My quirk is the ability to transfer power. The quirk I inherited is called One For All" he said, holding open his hand in front of him, releasing some power causing it to glow.

He continued "The first person cultivates the power than passes it onto they refine it and pass it on again. This way those crying out to be saved and those with brave and true hearts form a crystalline network of power!"

Luffy just had one question left. "Then why chose me?"

All Might pointed at Luffy and said "I've be looking for a successor for a while now. And I believe you are worthy. You, some random kid, were more heroic than anyone else back there!"

Then All Might just shrugged "It is up to you if you want it, of course. So whaddya say?"

Luffy was thinking hard. He wanted to become a hero that could protect everyone he cared about. He wanted to be a hero that could save everyone. He was strong for his age,his grandpa made sure of that. Luffy looked at his hands. He gotten pretty good at using his own quirk in a fight. He has many techniques that he developed since he was a little kid. But with this power he could protect more people. He could help and protect the ones he loved better and more reliably. Luffy clenched his hands into fists and gave his answer.

"Yes, I accept." he said with a smile.

All Might smiled back and said "I expected nothing less."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Two days later, early in the morning Luffy and All Might meet up at dagobah beach, an abandoned beach that was covered in trash. Luffy was currently pulling an old fridge with ropes that were wrapped around his chest and being pulled with his hands. He was making good time with it to. All Might, who was sitting on top of the fridge in his muscular form, was observing the boy with a brow raised.

"I must say, despite your lanky body, you're quite strong kid." All Might said, Impressed with the progress made.

Luffy, still pulling the fridge, said "Yea this stuff is not that hard. I usually train on weekends."

All Might laughed at this and said "Well in that case this should not take as long as I thought it would!"

"Why am I hauling all this junk anyway?" luffy asked.

"Well It's because of my quirk. One for All binds the physical strength of several people into one. A weak body would be torn apart the moment it was activated. Your body however could probably already handle a portion the power."

All Might continued "But the better shape your body's in, the more power of One for All you can access right of the bat!"

Luffy at this point reached the stairs that led up from the beach and was hauling the fridge up. "So you're trying to get me as strong as you can before the entrance exam?"

"PRECISELY!" All Might shouted.

"And once this beach is completely clean you will have earned my power!"

Luffy having finished moving the fridge, replied with "Alright! I'll give it all I got"!

"I'm sure you will! But now I have to edit the plan I was going to give you. It seems it would have been much to easy for you."

And so Luffy trained. From hauling hauling trash off the beach to weight lifting, Luffy was giving it his all. Luffy had to admit that the training he was already doing himself was not nearly as intense as this. After that first day on the beach All Might rewrote the "Pass the Test, American Dream" plan to be better suited for improving luffy's already impressive physique. The hardest part was school however. Luffy already had a hard time staying awake during a lesson. With his minimalistic sleep schedule it was even worse. But Luffy endured and the months flew by.

 **XXXXXXXXXXX**

It was now three months until the entrance exam. Today Luffy was now training by using some of the larger pieces of junk that he pulled off the beach as punching bags. Right now he was throwing punches at an old rusted pickup truck.

 **RUBBER PISTOL**

Luffy's fist went flying towards the pickup truck. The fist crushed through the rusted metal, Leaving a large dent in the metal and bending the vehicle slightly.

Luffy retracted his fist and looked at his handiwork. He had gotten much stronger under All Mights tutelage. His was a lot stronger, faster, and tougher than he was all those months ago. All Might figured that sense Luffy was already quite strong for his age that he wouldn't focus totally on building his body. He figured that he might as well give him some combat training as well. All Might figured the boy had at least a basic grasp on how to fight. But he was surprised to find that he was already a competent fighter. He even built a fighting style around his quirk. Before any proper hero training. A rare thing indeed, That was usually something that is developed once they go to hero school.

Usually, when a childs quirks manifest they are taught how to control it depends on the quirk in question, a lot of the time it just at the level where the control it. Sometimes a quirk can make ones life easier, in which case the quirk will probably receive moderate use in everyday Life. For those aspiring to be heros, they may take time to develop their quirk and learn its ins and outs. Sometimes a quirk is just a very good for combat. But other times the quirk needs some creativity in order to make it truly effective in battle.

Luffy was displaying a level of proficiency with his quirk usually only seen by upperclassmen in hero schools. It was like he was already doing it for a while. While rare it's not unheard of. Many famous hero families teach their children from a young age how to best utilize their quirk. But Luffy just seems like your average middle schooler. It was clear however that he has been developing his fighting style and quirk from a very young age.

All Might, who was standing to the side, walked up to Luffy and said "Wow kid, You know what your doing!"

Luffy looked at All Might and said "yea, i've been training for a while before this. I cant become number one if I don't train with all I got."

"Well, in that case, let's get back to it then! I want you to turn that truck in to scrap! Give it all you got!"

"Okay!"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was early in the morning, on the day of the entrance exam. All Might pulled up to the beach and yawned. He got out of his truck and walked towards the beach. Only to see a large pile of garbage gathered at the base of the stares down to the beach. He then looked to the beach and saw it clean. Not even the tiniest hint of litter to be found. He saw a figure atop the pile of trash. That figure was a shirtless Luffy, fist raised and yelling out "I'M DOOOOOONE!"

All Might walked up to the pile and said "You did it, You did it just in time. Oh my... oh my…"

He transforms "...GOODNESS!"

Luffy jumped down from the pile and faced All Might "woo... That took longer than I expected. Shishishi" Luffy said finishing with a laugh.

All Might smiled at the boy "Well done! You have grown so much over these ten months. Proving yourself worthy to be the next bear of One for All."

Luffy laughed and rubbed the back of his head as All Might continued "With the training you've done you have made yourself into a vessel that can truly weld the power of One for All. Now however is time for your award ceremony."

All Might Plucked a single strand of hair from his head. "You know what they say there's a big difference between being born with the silver spoon in your mouth and working your ass off to get it. Take this to heart kid. You earned this power, fair and square.

Luffy clench his fists, ready to receive the power of One for All. he asked All Might "Okay what do I have to do?"

All Might then presented the hair he plucked from his head to the rubber boy. "Eat this."

Luffy gave a look of confusion and took the hair "Uhh, Why?"

"Well you need my DNA in your body."

"Okay then."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Luffy stood in front of the entrance to U.A. It was a large building, that looks like an H from the front. The whole building was surrounded by a large wall. The gate of which was open with a sign in front reading "U.A High School entrance examination sight".

"I finally made it!" Luffy said. He was now wearing his normal school uniform. Along with his straw hat and backpack.

"This place is pretty big." Luffy said looking up at the building

Just before Luffy was about to start walking he heard a voice shout behind him.

"Move out of the way moron!"

Luffy looked behind him to see annoyed Bakugou looking at him with a nasty look. Luffy just smiled and responded "Oh! Hey Bako. Ready ready for the exam!

Bakugou snerd at Luffy "Shut up and get out of the way! And my name's Bakugou!"

Bakugou walked pass Luffy. Luffy waved to him and said "Good Luck!"

Bakugou grunted and kept walking. Luffy laughed and looked up at the building

"Now time to pass this test!" Luffy said putting his hand on the top of his hat and grinning.

"You sound pretty confident."

Luffy looked behind himself once again to see a girl. She had large round eyes and brown hair with a bobbed style, along with two bangs ether side of her round face. On her cheeks were two pink spots that makes it look like she permanently was looking at him with her eyes closed and a smile on her face.

"Of course I am. I've been train for this test for ten months now." Luffy said.

"Wow, you must really be serious about becoming a hero. My name Uraraka Ochako.

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy, and i'm going to be the number one hero!" Luffy said to her grinning.

"Wow, your shooting really high then!" She turned away and started walking towards the schools doors "Well the test is about to start soon. Good Luck!"

"See ya later!" Luffy said waving to her. "She was nice." he said to himself before finally making his way towards the school.

 **XXXXXXXXXXX**

Luffy was now sitting in the school's rather impressive auditorium. It was a large room that could fit many people. Down in front of the podium was a ennstrect man with his hair swept back into a massive tuft in the back of his head. He was the hero Present Mic.

Present Mic shouted out to the students. "Welcome to today's live performance! Everybody say "HEY!""

The entire auditorium sat in silence except for one straw hatted boy "HEEEEEEY!" Luffy said standing up from his seat and waving

Everybody in the auditorium gave Luffy a strange look. Luffy wasn't bothered by this at all. Bakugou, who was sitting next to Luffy, Scowled at him and said "Shut up, and sit down moron!"

Luffy looked down at bakugou and said back "Why? He asked us to."

"Cuz you're being annoying!"

Present Mic grinned and pointed at the boy and said "I like your spirit listener!" He continued on "Now this is how the test will go down, my listeners. You'll be experiencing a ten minute long "Mock Cityscape maneuvers"! Bring along whatever you want! After this presentation you'll go to your assigned testing location!"

"That's so students from the same middle school can't help each other out."Bakugou said.

"Well that suck, I guess. Luffy said.

"I'll crush them you get to live another day" Bakugou said, sounding disappointed at the end.

Present Mic continued with his presentation "Each site is filled with three types of faux villains. Points are awarded for defeating each according to their respective difficulty levels! Use your quirks to disable the faux villains and earn points! that your role lisners! And playing the anti hero and attacking other examines is strictly prohibited."

Luffy looked down at the paper he was given when he came in. On it was four was for boxes with various robot in each. Luffy, seeing the fact that the faux villains were robots, got excited and got star eyes. He was getting giddy bouncing up and down in his seat and trying to stop himself from yelling out in excitement. Bakugou got annoyed at this and sneered at Luffy.

"Quit it moron!"

One of the examinees in the room suddenly stood up with his hand raised "Excuse me, may I ask a question?!"

The examinee in question was tall and was wearing glasses with rectangular lenses. He continued on with his question "there appears to be no less than four faux villains on this handout! Such a blatant error, if this is one, is highly unbecoming for U.A, Japan's top hero academy! We're all here to be molded into model heros!"

"And you, with the straw hat!"

He pointed directly at Luffy, getting his attention.

"Your been noisey this whole time. If this is some sort of game to you, Then please leave immediately!"

Luffy calmed down and casualty apologized to him. "Sorry."

"Nice catch examinee 7111. But the fourth faux villain is worth zero 's more of an obstacle. Have you all played Super Mario Bros!? It's kinda like a thwomp. Only one on each site, A "gimmick" that will rampage around in close quarters!" Present Mic explained.

"Got it, It's like a stage gimmick to be avoided then. Thank you sir. I'm sorry for my interruption!" The examinee said, ending with a respectful bow.

"Welp, That all from me than! I will leave you, my listeners, with our school motto. As the great hero napoleon bonaparte once said "True heroism consists of being superior to the ills of life."".

Present Mic finally said "Plus Ultra! Break a leg, every single one of you!"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXX**

The exsamminese stood in front of the gates of the exam area. The area was basically a city with a large fence around it. Luffy was wearing a tanktop and a pair of gym shorts. On his feet were a pair of plain looking sandals. He looked up at the large gates and passively said to himself "It Big."

He looked around the crowd and saw Ochako. Her eyes where closed and she pating her chest. Luffy smiled and was going to go over and talk to her before he hear someone say behind him "That girl seems to be doing some kind of meditation."

A hand firmly grasped his shoulder luffy looked back behind him to see that same boy with the glasses that called him out in the boy asked Luffy "Hoping to interfere?"

Luffy said back "she's my friend. I'm going over to talk to her."

A crowd of examinees took notice of the confrntain and started commenting on what they saw.

"The exam didn't even start yet and people are already at trying to pick fights."

"Aren't we not allowed to fight each other?"

"Is that kid wearing a straw hat?"

The two just stared down each other for a bit before someone said "AND...BEGIN!"

The crowded just looked at one another confused before the same person spoke up again.

Present Mic was up on top a huge tower overlooking all the testing areas "What wrong? the test has started! Run! Run!"

"The Die is Cast!"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Hello again. It's been a little while. To tell you the truth not long after I posted the first chapter I got a call from acme for a job interview and now I work in the deli. So updates might be a little few and far between.**

 **Addressing the reviews.**

 **Some people seemed to have misread what I said about Luffy's gears. He will have his gears but it won't happen for a while.**

 **Also this story won't be a harem fic. I feel that it just wouldn't feel right. However Ochako will still end up crushing on him. Now this will be completely one way. But its still gonna happen. Luffy has the thing that she crushed over Deku for in spades. So I wouldn't find it a stretch to imagine that she would fall for Luffy if he was in Deku's shoes.**

 **Also, as of right now, none of the other straw hats will be in the story. This may change if I find a way to incorporate them how I like. But for now just luffy and a few other characters are important to luffy growing up.**

 **As for haki, It won't be in the story. It has no reason to be.**

 **Anyway that's all for now. See ya next chapter.**


End file.
